estildemfandomcom-20200213-history
Evenleigh
If you went to the only gate of Evenleigh that says you would see a sign above the archway that says "Welcome to Evenleigh. Home of Snow and Ice." That sign is correct. Evenleigh is the only territory that has snow and ice all year round. It is said Evenleigh and Somerlai are sworn enemies. (Pronounced Even-lay) The Barrier The gates are the only entrance into Evenleigh. The rest is guarded by a 46 foot tall stone fence with . The gate's highest point is 47 feet tall. It was handcrafted and to get into Evenleigh you must walk under it's archway. When the gates are closed, heavy wrought iron gates close together inside the archway allowing no one out and or in. This is usually only for emergencies and or special occasions. They are used on special occasions since these are times people have their guard lowered and attack risks are at their highest. The archway is 23 feet high and is 17 feet wide allowing guards on horseback and on foot to share the cobbled walkway with carriages, visitors, wagons, and more. Security Evenleigh's security is the most tight-knit in Estildem not even comparing with Corazon. The guards are all trained at a young age by skilled swordsman. They are also trained in the art of archery with long bows and short bows. Guards constantly carry a bow with arrows as well as a large sword with an extremely sharpened blade. 90% of guards, such as the ones that guard the gates, ride on Evenhigh horses. Others are on foot. The foot soldiers usually are the ones that walk with the crowd, blending in and if any trouble arises between the crowd, they are usually the first on the scene as well as War Lions . If a crime is commited, the suspect will be put through a trial where they may plead guilty. If not, they will try to find enough evidence to prove them guilty. If they are guilty, they are punished depending on the crime. If it is stealing, their hands will be severed. If it is murder or something of that kind, they will be sentenced to death, which will be executed publicly. Because of the harsh punishments and public executions, the community is afraid to commit anything, so they are all friendly towards one another instead of acting afraid or bad and everyone enjoys it this way. Most have adapted to the soldiers and War Lions in the streets and know they are there for safety. Housing Housing in Evenleigh is fairly expensive because, well, who wouldn't want a house in a fully protected city territory where you have absolutely nothing to worry about? So pull your money out and start countin'! RENTING A HOUSE: *2 Gold/Month: 1 Bedroom,1 Bath * 2 Gold 50 Silver/Month: 2 Bedrooms, 1 Bath *3 Gold/Month: 2 Bedrooms, 2 Bath *8 Gold/Month: 3 Bedrooms, 3 Bath *16 Gold/Month: 5 Bedrooms, 3 Bath BUYING A HOUSE: *200 Gold: 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath *350 Gold: 2 Bedrooms, 1 Bath *450 Gold: 2 Bedrooms, 2 Bath *500 Gold: 3 Bedrooms, 3 Bath *1200 Gold: 5 Bedroom, 3 Bath Gwynera Gwynera (called Gwyn by those only closest to her) is the ruler and queen of Evenleigh. She has been the queen for 704 years, ruling with an iron fist. She comes across as laid back yet strict and stays that way. The only time she has a sense of humor, is when she is with those that are closest to her. Gwynera is immortal and is said to be atleast 1000 years old. Her relatives are long dead, she has witnessed many executions and deaths, and she has fought many times in battle or war, so don't expect mercy from her in any situation. Gwynera is played by Thunderstorm. The Flag Evenleigh's flag features two War Lions facing each other symbolizing "We Will Attack Fiercely". The flag is also a warning to other territories symbolizing to them that Evenleigh will strike hard if provoked in the smallest way. Gwynera crafted each and every flag with powerful magic so the flags cannot be burned, penetrated, or destroyed. The flag was supposed to be white, but she made sure to make it black so it will never be confused with a surrender flag. As a matter of fact, Gwynera has ''never ''made a surrender flag, and has never surrendered.